


Rush

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: Motions [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fucking, Sex, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: Sex pollen. Yep. No one's complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_b_rackham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/gifts).



> Thank you to [Red](archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham) for telling me, "the world is your oyster" and "YES PLEASE TO EVERYTHING."

Natasha finds him desperately trying to unlock the door to his room but failing; Bucky’s hands are shaking too hard to get his key in the lock.

“Please, not now,” he mutters through gritted teeth. “I just—”

She pins him bodily against the door, with a hand on either side of his broad shoulders. “Me too. Whatever you got dosed with—me too.” Bucky whirls around to face her, his back barely against the wood before she attacks, kissing him ruthlessly on the mouth while her legs scrabble for purchase around his sides.

“Did a good— _umph_ —job of—hiding it,” he grunts, launching them both forward to allow Natasha to jump up and cinch her legs around his hips while he kisses her back, one hand supporting her weight by way of cupping her ass.

Natasha doesn’t stop moving her hands—through his hair, behind his collar, fumbling at his belt—as she admits, “Easier with my…oh, _fuck_ , yes…anatomy. And I’d been meaning—this just—skips a—step—oh, God.” She draws out the last syllable as he moves his mouth along her neck.

“Makes two of us, then.” Bucky finally drops his keys on the floor and yanks the zipper on her tac suit down to her navel, busying his now-free hand with her breasts. Natasha moans loudly.

“We should—we should,” she half-whimpers when he turns his attention to her collarbone, sucking hard at the skin. “We should—the door—I need—but if someone—”

Bucky turns around again, pressing Natasha to the door and leaving bite marks behind when he switches to kissing her again. She pulses against him, as if trying to have sex through multiple layers of neoprene, and nips at the space behind his earlobe. “Yeah, but if you—ugh, _right_ there, your _mouth_ , fuck—you get them,” he says.

She groans and, in one swift motion, unlatches herself from him, dropping to grab the keys and sweeping the right one into the lock. He’s behind her before she even gets the key turned, breath hot on her back as his hands work their way under her suit.  “Hang _on_ ,” she snaps, even as she leans back into his arms.

Natasha finally gets the door open, and they both tumble inside. She scrabbles onto the bed, leaving Bucky to slam and bolt the door shut while she wriggles out of her boots and the rest of her tac suit. He stumbles out of his shoes and pants on the way to joining her; she makes quick work of his top once he does, leaving his hands mostly free to roam across her body underneath him.

She reaches for his waistline as soon as she drops his clothing, but he’s already parting her legs. Natasha complies readily, pulling his hips toward her, and they moan in tandem as soon as he enters her.

Bucky thrusts hard, picking up speed that she matches, wrapping her legs around his middle and an arm around his neck to pull him as close to her as she can. At some point, Natasha loses awareness of anything but his body on and in and around hers, and she doesn’t even realize she’s been shrieking nonsensically throughout until she hits climax. Bucky catches her slight rise in pitch and switches his metal hand to her breast; the sudden coolness against her skin makes Natasha’s breath catch, and she screams her assent.

As she descends, sated and momentarily paralyzed with the sheer pleasure of it, Bucky moves his hand down to her rear, somehow reaching deeper into her until he groans, loud and long, and collapses atop her.

“Fuck, _zvezda moya_ ,” Natasha pants. “So much for needing to figure out how to get some alone time and seduce you.”

Bucky rolls off of her, turning his head as they lie parallel. “Likewise.”

“Much more efficient this way.” She chuckles and pecks him on the lips. “Although it seems like this…stuff…is wearing off. I guess we can take it a little slower next time.”

“Not complaining,” he says, kissing her again and pulling her close. She curls into him, and they spend a few seconds like that, until Bucky stiffens.

“What?” Natasha asks.

His eyes widen in horror. “Do you think the rest of the team got hit with this, too?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 [Buckynat Smutathon](http://fuckyeahbuckynatasha.tumblr.com/tagged/buckynat-smutathon). No one prompted this; it just wanted to be written.


End file.
